Church of the Disciples of the King (Elvisites)
Created by: Garry Stahl, from a comment by Jay P. Hailey. *'Appearance:' Mainly in a throwaway in an Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile story where a character is mentioned as being an Elvisite. *'Number of Members:' 4 to 6 million *'Nature of Members:' individuals. *'Organization:' Theocratic hierarchy more or less. *'Game Role:' One of those new religions. The face of modern personal religion. *'World Role:' One of those new religions. *'Relative Influence:' Minor. Elvisites control Las Vegas and consider it a point of faith to keep the place plastic and tacky. There is a mostly friendly rivalry with LA over tourist credits. *'Public or Secret?:' Public *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Bring the world to a state where Elvis can return, rock on. *'Relative Wealth:' Minor *'Group advantages:' Generic advantages of most religions. With the Earth energy economy charity is meaningless. *'Group disadvantages:' Generic religion disadvantages. *'Those who favor them:' Party people (They do throw a good party) Ecumenical councils. (They are agreeable participants.) *'Those opposed to them:' Mormons (They got pushed off Vegas by Elvisites, never mind the theological differences). Those that think religion is something man is better off without. *'Area of Operation:' Earth mostly. Less than successful attempts have been made to export Elvis and the Vegas lifestyle. The failed Little Vegas in Crystal City, El Nanth was recently redeveloped by the Romulan trade mission. They had a lot of questions. *'Headquarters Location:' Arguments exist as to whether Graceland, or Las Vegas is more important. Most agree that It's Vegas baby. *'Public Face:' Happy People living in the favor of the King. They practice a generic golden rule ethical system with a heavy element of having fun as a holy duty. Elvisites take fun seriously. *'Notable Members:' Larry Baker . Larry is the man that first got the Elvisites taken seriously as a religion. He ditched the fake hair, and the jumpsuit. "No one but Elvis is the true King. We can only be princes." He preached his simple message and sang without pretense. He was assassinated by Mormon Free State agents in 2043. The Mormons should have known better. In death his message attracted even more followers and had the opposite effect desired. Big Daddy Clastio: "Big Daddy" was the first of the "party princes". He started the sect that abandoned the apocalyptic message for one of continued parties and the "holy luck offering" He put slot machines in the church and urged churchgoers to deposit their offerings in them. "If Elvis blesses you shall receive more than you give." Considered a bit far out even by Elvisite standards he eventually brought the rest of the church to his way of thinking. He preached from 2140 to 2195. Princess Rani: Rani is the currently accepted Head Princess of Rock & Roll. While it is unusual for women to lead Elvisite congregations it is not unheard of. Rani is a Betazed that came to Earth and went native. If she uses telepathic influence in her preaching, well nobody minds, the message is that much better. We are all just having fun. *'History of the Organization:' Elvisites started as fans of the singer popular from the 1950 through the 1970s. After his death in 1977 the fans if anything became more intense, not less so. As the world moved again into war Elvis fandom took on the trapping of religion becoming thoroughly mixed with elements of Christianity and Santeria. By the mid 21st century the Church of the Disciples of the King was formally formed. The usual dogma of the of the early Church saw Elvis as a returning Christ figure who found the world unready for him and departed. Exhorting his followers to try and again and make the world ready for his coming. The last wars are seen as a punishment by God for not being ready. Once the Disciples made the world ready, the King would return and Earth would be a Heaven once again. The current practice is less apocalyptic. However even among apocalypse religions Elvisites are mild. The world doesn't end, it just rocks on. Current dogma states that Elvis helps you achieve a "heaven on Earth, and a trip to the "Last Vegas" The eternal party in Heaven. It is a happy religion that wants and seeks no enemies. They don't mind that you don't believe, you can still party, but the party will bless you better if you did. The followers of Elvis are believers in totems. The few remaining relics from the Life of Elvis are jealously guarded. A threat to the relics is about the only thing that will drive an Elvisite to violence in the name of religion. Likewise phonograph records. (LPs being far more valuable than later formats). Posters, paintings that date from "The Life" and other items are sought and actively venerated and prayed over. Those items that he actually wore or touched are the most venerated. Modern medals that have been blessed at Graceland are the most common, but least venerated. Every Elvisite strives to have one. In the 25th century Elvisites have the patina of age, and are taken as seriously as is any religion. Category:Culture Category:Groups Category:Epiphany Trek Category:ST-OM